Überraschungen
by Jumpdevil
Summary: Son-Goten entdeckt eines Tages ein seltsames Objekt...


****

Überraschungen!

Circa 4 Jahre sind seit dem Kampf gegen Majin-Bou vergangen (DB Manga Nr. 42). Was passiert eigentlich während dieser Zeit? Mit diesem Fanfic schaffe ich eine alternative Zukunft, die mit der Fortsetzung DBGT nichts mehr zu tun hat.****

Erster Teil

Son Gohan sass an seinen Schreibtisch und grübelte an einer Mathematikaufgabe herum. Nach den ganzen Ereignissen, die sich im Anschluss an die 26. Weltmeisterschaft der Martial Arts vor vier Jahren ereignet hatten, hatte er es vorgezogen, wieder in der gewohnten Abgeschiedenheit weiter zu studieren. Inzwischen hatte er die Schule beendet und studierte nun Naturwissenschaften und Mathematik an der Universität in Satan City. Das Studium war nicht leicht und die Lehrer verlangten ihm viel ab. Aber kein Lehrer dieser Welt könnte strenger und unerbittlicher sein, als die eigene Mutter, dachte er seufzend. Chi-Chi wachte mit Argusaugen über sein Studium und seine Fortschritte. Und jetzt, da die Zwischenprüfung ansteht, habe ich kaum noch Zeit für Videl, dachte Gohan niedergeschlagen. Wenn ich diese Aufgabe gelöst habe, rufe ich sie an.

Als ihm es nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht gelungen war die Aufgabe zu lösen, warf er seinen Stift auf den Tisch und schob sein Heft und all die Bücher zur Seite. Er lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich die müden Augen.

Leise klopfte es an der Tür. »Herein.« Die Türe wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und der Kopf von Gohans jüngerem Bruder erschien in der Öffnung. Das kleine Gesicht sah dem seines verstorbenen Vaters zum Verwechseln ähnlich, und seine wilde Wuschelfrisur zerstreute alle letzten Zweifel über die Identität seines Vaters endgültig.

»Konnichi wa, Onii-san. Stör ich Dich?«, fragte Goten artig mit seiner piepsigen Stimme.

»Nein, nein. Komm nur rein.«, sagte Gohan und grinste. Er musste sich immer ein Lächeln verkneifen, wenn er seinen Bruder sprechen hörte. Aber Gotens Stimme war wirklich zu drollig. So zuckersüss, so niedlich... wie eine Maus. Mit diesem Namen zog er Goten gerne auf, doch seine Mutter mochte diesen Spitznamen nicht im geringsten, also benutzte er ihn nur, wenn sie nicht in der Nähe war. Hier im Haus war sie aber nur zu präsent.

Goten schloss brav die Türe hinter sich und rannte dann auf Gohan zu, um ihm um den Hals zu fallen. Gohan fing das Energiebündel im Flug auf und schwang dann den kleinen Jungen mehrmals durch die Luft, bevor er ihn in die Höhe warf und sicher wieder auffing. Goten lachte und quietschte vor Vergnügen.

»Nochmals! Nochmals!«, piepste er so laut er konnte.

Gohan lachte und wiederholte für seinen kleinen Bruder das Spiel. Nach dem sechsten Mal in die Luft werfen setzte er ihn dann aber wieder ab.

»So, kleiner Bruder, nun ist aber genug. Du weisst, ich muss noch lernen.«

»Oooooch... « Goten zog ein betrübtes Gesicht. »Warum kannst Du mal nicht was anderes machen, als immer nur zu lernen, lernen, lernen? Warum willst Du nicht mit mir spielen?« Goten schmollte.

Gohan verdrehte gequält die Augen. Nun ging das schon wieder los, dachte er. »Goten-chan, Du weisst, es ist wichtig, dass man lernt. Und ich muss lernen, wenn ich meine Zwischenprüfung bestehen will.«

Goten verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte noch mehr. Seine Unterlippe berührte schon fast die kleine Stupsnase.

Gohan kam langsam ins Schwitzen, er schluckte trocken. Wie sollte er diesem Blick widerstehen? Er war verloren! Seine Mutter war die Einzige, die Gotens "Schmoll-Blick" die Stirn bieten konnte.

»Bitte, hör auf zu schmollen. Warum spielst Du nicht mit Trunks-chan?«

»Trunks kann heute nicht! Und ich will auch mal wieder mit Dir zusammen spielen!«

»Sei doch vernünftig! Ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht mit Dir spielen!«

Doch Goten wollte nicht vernünftig sein. Im Gegenteil. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, er hielt seine Hände vor das Gesicht und seine Schultern bebten, als er zu schluchzen anfing.

Bei diesem Anblick brach es Gohan das Herz. Er schloss das kleine Häufchen Elend in seine Arme und murmelte tröstende Worte: »Goten-chan, nicht weinen. Komm schon, ich spiele ja mit Dir. Aber weine jetzt nicht mehr. Hm? Also, was ist? Ja, so ist es gut, trockne Deine Tränen...« Goten schlang seine Ärmchen um Gohans Hals und fragte: »Wirklich, Onii-san?«

»Hai. Komm, wir gehen gleich. Aber sag Okaa-san nichts davon, in Ordnung?«

»Hai! Versprochen!« Schon strahlte der Kleine wieder und Gohan schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Goten macht mit mir was ihm gefällt, dachte er.

»So, wo willst Du denn hin, Goten-chan?«, fragte Gohan seinen Bruder. Goten sass auf der geheimnisvollen Wolke "Jindujun", die einmal seinem Vater gehört hatte, während Gohan neben ihm her flog.

»Zum grossen Wald! Dort muss ich Dir etwas zeigen!«, sagte Goten begeistert. Er freute sich sehr, dass sein älterer Bruder ihn begleitete.

»Was willst Du mir denn zeigen?«, fragte Gohan, wohl wissend, welche Antwort er erhalten würde.

»Das verrate ich Dir nicht, weil es eine Überraschung ist! Ich habe noch niemandem etwas verraten. Nicht einmal Trunks!«, antwortete Goten schelmisch lächelnd.

»Da bin ich aber gespannt!«, sagte Gohan ernsthaft.

»Wir sind gleich da!«

Die beiden steuerten auf einen riesigen Wald zu. Der Wald war wirklich von gigantischen Ausmassen, er erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont. Im Norden wurde er von einem Gebirge begrenzt und weit im Süden konnte man erkennen, dass er in eine Hügellandschaft überging. Goten blickte sich suchend um, bis er eine kleine Lichtung inmitten riesiger Bäume erspäht hatte.

»Da unten!«, rief er.

Unten angekommen, sprang Goten von Jindujun und rannte los. Gohan liess es etwas langsamer angehen und folgte Goten mit gemächlicherem Tempo. Ein wirklich eindrucksvoller Wald, dachte er und hetzte dann doch noch los, weil Goten laut nach ihm rief.

»Ich komme, ich komme ja schon!« Gohan blieb stehen, als er das halb in den Boden vergrabene Objekt sah. Goten sass fröhlich auf der metallenen Kugel und machte ein sehr selbstzufriedenes Gesicht, als er sah, wie Gohans Kinn immer weiter hinab sank.

»Na? Ist das nicht ein tolles Geheimnis?«, fragte er und lachte vergnügt.

»Wo kommt das denn her?«, flüsterte Gohan nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Er begann das seltsame Metallobjekt zu untersuchen. Kein Zweifel, dachte er nach einigen Augenblicken. Das ist eine Raumkapsel der Saiyajin!****

Zweiter Teil

»Goten-chan, geh' bitte runter hier. Ich muss mir das genauer ansehen.«, sagte er abwesend.

»Weisst Du, was das hier ist, Onii-san?«, fragte Goten neugierig, aber Gohan antwortete nicht gleich. Es scheint nicht die gleiche zu sein, wie Vegeta sie damals benutzt hatte, dachte er. Er müsste sich diese hier ansehen; er ist der einzige, der sie wirklich identifizieren könnte. Gohan suchte nach der Luke, aber es war entweder keine vorhanden oder sie befand sich auf der Seite, die im Boden vergraben war.

»Ja, Goten-chan, ich vermute es. Aber um ganz sicher zu gehen, muss Vegeta-san sich das hier ansehen.«, meinte er abwesend.

»Vegeta-san? Aber ich will nicht, dass der mein Geheimnis kennt.«, maulte Goten.

Gohan packte die Kapsel und zog sie aus dem Boden. Erst jetzt sah er, das es nicht rund, sondern oval war. Aber die muss hier schon jahrelang herumliegen, dem Rost nach zu urteilen, dachte er verwundert und stellte die Kapsel neben dem Loch auf den Boden. Neugierig wie er nun mal war, wollte Goten sich die Sache näher ansehen, doch Gohan verscheuchte ihn mit einer Handbewegung. Keine Sichtluke, keine sichtbare Öffnung, keine Beschriftungen oder Zeichen waren an diesem seltsamen Ding zu entdecken. Gohan seufzte und hob die Kapsel wieder auf. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ich das Ding untersuche, dachte er, das ist ein Job für Bulma.

»Goten-chan, am besten gehst Du wieder nach Hause und erzählst Okaa-san, was passiert ist und dass ich nun bei Bulma bin.«, meinte Gohan und schwebte in die Luft.

»Nein, Onii-san! Zeig' es niemandem! Es ist doch mein Geheimnis!«, bettelte Goten und zeigte die ersten Anzeichen eines Heulkrampfes.

»Goten! Es ist wichtig, dass die anderen das sehen! Sei nicht so egoistisch!«, sagte Gohan streng. Aber als sein kleiner Bruder in Tränen ausbrach, meinte er: »Ach, Goten-chan, Du brauchst nicht zu weinen. Du kriegst es wieder zurück, wenn es ungefährlich ist. Und vielleicht - vielleicht verrate ich Dir mein Geheimnis... wenn Du brav bist und nun nach Hause zurückkehrst.«

»Ich kriege es zurück? Und Du verrätst mir Dein Geheimnis? Versprochen?«, sagte Goten schluchzend.

»Ja. Versprochen. Kehre nun nach Hause zurück.«, sagte Gohan. Hoffentlich fällt mir irgend ein "Geheimnis" ein, dachte er und grinste schief. Goten sah ihn ernst an, so dass Gohan ein wenig ins Schwitzen geriet, und rief dann nach seiner Wolke. Während sich Goten auf den Rückweg machte, flog Gohan nach Satan City.

»Wirklich erstaunlich, Gohan-kun!«, meinte Bulma nur, als Gohan ihr die Kapsel präsentierte.

»Finde ich auch, Bulma. Ich denke, wir sollten Vegeta sich dieses Ding einmal ansehen lassen.«, sagte Gohan und stellte die Kapsel auf den Boden. Bulma begann gleich alles abzutasten, aufgeregt untersuchte sie die Kapsel.

»Hm, es ist nicht das gleiche Model, das Vegeta damals benutzt hatte. Es ist um einiges grösser und auch die Form ist anders. Es ähnelt einem Sarg, wenn Du mich fragst. Einem ovalen Sarg. Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich ein Sarg, oder vielleicht ist es eine Art Überlebenseinheit, oder einfach eine Variante der Transporteinheit. Auf jeden Fall ist es sehr interessant. Ich muss erst einmal einige Proben der Oberfläche nehmen - ist Dir die seltsame Beschaffenheit dieses Metalles aufgefallen? - und dann werden noch weitere Analysen nötig sein, um das Alter zu bestimmen. Dem ganzen Rost nach muss es schon eine geraume Weile herumliegen, weisst Du? Vielleicht könnte es sogar sein, dass...«

»Ähem!«, unterbrach sie Gohan.

»Äh, ja? Was ist denn?«, fragte Bulma ungeduldig.

»Ich denke, ich hole Vegeta. Er wird uns mit Sicherheit sagen können, um was es sich genau handelt.«, meinte Gohan.

»Ja. Okay. Tu' das, Gohan-kun. Du weisst, wo Du ihn findest.«, sagte Bulma, schon wieder gänzlich in ihre Untersuchungen vertieft.

Gohan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und ging zum Gravitationsraum. Er sah sich die Anzeigen an. Der Kerl trainiert wie ein Verrückter, dachte er, als er sah, dass der Raum seit fünf Stunden weder verlassen noch betreten worden ist. 350 G-Einheiten? Wirklich beachtlich, dachte er und schaltete auf 0 G.

Einige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Türe und ein verärgerter und verschwitzter Vegeta erschien. Sein Atem ging schnell und das durch das intensive Training ausgeschüttete Adrenalin pulsierte durch seinen Körper. Ein wilder Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. Mit einem Mal schien Vegeta abzukühlen und sein Blick war lediglich noch arrogant, doch als er Gohan ansah, fühlte dieser sich klein und bedeutungslos, obwohl er gut einen Kopf grösser war als der Prinz der Saiyajin . Eine Augenbraue zuckte fragend in die Höhe.

»Wir haben eine Raumkapsel entdeckt und vermuten, dass sie saiyajinischen Ursprungs ist. Vielleicht siehst Du sie Dir mal an?«, sagte Gohan und zeigte in Richtung des Labors. Vegeta nahm sich ein Handtuch und ging wortlos in die gewiesene Richtung.

»Hier sind wir, Bulma!», sagte Gohan, als Vegeta und er das Labor betraten. Bulma antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz auf das, was sie unter dem Mikroskop sah.

»Das dort ist die Kapsel.», sagte er zu Vegeta, auf die Kapsel deutend und erntete dafür einen gelangweilten Blick und eine lakonische Bemerkung.

»Das sehe ich selbst.«

Warum mache ich mich selbst immer zum Vollidioten vor Vegeta, fragte sich Gohan und senkte verlegen den Blick. Vegeta ging langsam um die Kapsel herum und sah sie sich gründlich an, bevor er seinen Bericht lieferte.

»Dies ist eine saiyajinische Überlebenseinheit Typ RE-56-A. Wurde bis vor ungefähr 40 Erdenjahren verwendet, dann ersetzte man alle Modelle durch Einheiten des Typs RE-57-II. Mängel in der Konstruktion und die Verwendung zweitklassigen Materials waren die Ursache für häufiges Systemversagen des älteren Modells. Alle bekannten Unfälle verliefen tödlich für die Beteiligten.«

»Du hast also das neuere Modell RE-57-II verwendet für Deine Reisen?«, fragte Gohan.

»Nein. Die RE-Modelle sind Überlebenseinheiten. Ich verwendete das Transportmodell TR-III.«, sagte Vegeta und bedachte Gohan mit einem niederschmetternden Blick.

»Na sicher, das gute alte Modell TR-III! Alles klar!«, rief Gohan und wurde rot. Schon wieder, dachte er verzweifelt.

»Übrigens, diese Einheit ist voll funktionstüchtig.«, sagte Vegeta geheimnisvoll lächelnd und wandte sich von der Überlebenseinheit ab.

»Ich glaube, Du hast recht. Aber ich denke, es ist besser, ich schliesse meine Analysen ab, bevor wir sie wieder einschalten - oder sogar benutzen.«, meinte Bulma und starrte wieder durch das Mikroskop. Weder sie noch Gohan hatten Vegetas Lächeln bemerkt, beide waren auf die Überlebenseinheit konzentriert.

»Du hast nicht verstanden, Frau.«, sagte Vegeta ruhig. Bulma fuhr hoch und bedachte Vegeta mit einem zornigen Blick. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie "Frau" nannte, und er wusste das ganz genau. Aber er wusste auch, dass er auf diese Weise ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatte.

»Ach ja, "Mister Klugscheisser"? Was habe ich denn falsch verstanden?«, zischte sie wütend.

»Ich sagte: "Die Überlebenseinheit ist voll funktionstüchtig."«, erwiderte Vegeta hämisch. »Es gibt bei den Saiyajin keine Verschwendung, die Überlebenseinheit wurde bestimmt nicht leer los geschickt. Für Reisen in diesem Modell wird der Passagier in einen Tiefschlaf versetzt. Und da noch alles zu funktionieren scheint, bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass diese Einheit noch immer bemannt ist.«****

Dritter Teil

Gohan und Bulma machten lange Gesichter. Bulma erholte sich als Erste von dieser Nachricht.

»Vegeta! Ist das Dein Ernst?«, rief sie. Oh nein, dachte Bulma. So etwas in der Art musste ja passieren! Das endet bestimmt wieder in einer Katastrophe!

Vegeta nickte nur und wandte sich nun endgültig von der Überlebenseinheit ab.

»Na schön, die nächste Frage ist: Wollen wir rauslassen, was da drin ist? Könnte der Passagier eine Gefahr für uns darstellen?«

»Ich spüre keine Anwesenheit. Das muss am Tiefschlaf liegen, aber falls da tatsächlich jemand drin ist, ist er bestimmt keine Gefahr für uns. Falls es ein Saiyajin ist, gilt das erst recht.«, sagte Vegeta und lächelte kalt.

»Okay. Wir werden nichts überstürzen. Zuerst müssen wir die anderen informieren, die ganze Angelegenheit wird sie ohne Zweifel sehr interessieren. Wir sollten nicht allein entscheiden, was jetzt zu tun ist. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir nicht wissen, was sich darin befindet. Gebt mir Zeit, um das herauszufinden. Dann können wir das Ding ja immer noch öffnen. Vegeta?«

»Ich weiss, wie man die Einheit bedient. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass Du herausfinden wirst, ob da jemand drin ist.«, meinte er. Bulma sah ihn genervt an.

»Und warum glaubst Du das, wenn man fragen darf?«

»Logischerweise wurde die Überlebenseinheit dafür konstruiert, dass der Passagier vor äusseren Einflüssen geschützt ist. Die Abschirmung dürfte undurchdringlich sein. Du kannst natürlich versuchen, das Gehäuse zu durchbohren oder etwas anderes in der Art probieren. Aber mit den Mitteln, die Dir hier zur Verfügung stehen, wird das nicht einfach werden, wenn nicht unmöglich. Ausserdem, technisch gesehen wäre das Ding damit schon "geöffnet".«, erklärte er geringschätzig. Bulma sah Vegeta an und kreuzte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dachte Gohan und trat einen Schritt zurück, dann wäre Vegeta jetzt ein Häufchen Asche.

»Was für eine Art Tiefschlaf ist das denn?«, meldete er sich schnell zu Wort. »Ich glaube kaum, dass man das Ding einfach öffnen kann und der Passagier springt fröhlich heraus. Die Sache mit dem Tiefschlaf muss doch gefährlich sein! Bisher ist es den Menschen nicht gelungen, jemanden einzufrieren und ihn wieder aufzutauen, ohne schreckliche Nebenwirkungen und Schäden am Gewebe und am Gehirn. Es könnte sein, dass...« Gohan wurde abrupt von Vegeta unterbrochen.

»Der Schlaf wird durch eine Technik ermöglicht, die Ihr kaum begreifen werdet, denn die Person wird nicht eingefroren, sondern in eine Stasis versetzt. Wie auch immer, der ganze Prozess wird vom Bordsystem veranlasst und überwacht. Der Passagier wird für die Dauer der Reise in Tiefschlaf versetzt und dann rechtzeitig wieder "aufgeweckt", damit er bei der Landung bereit ist.« Vegeta brauchte nicht zu erwähnen, wozu der Passagier dann bereit sein sollte. »Natürlich braucht dieser Prozess seine Zeit, aber das wird für uns kein Problem darstellen.«

»Nun, wenn das soweit klar ist, steht einer "Wiedererweckung" nichts mehr im Wege.«, meinte Gohan.

»Moment mal! Wir wollen nichts überstürzen, habe ich gesagt! Vegeta, Du sagtest, Ihr könntet nichts spüren. Es könnte jemand da drin sein oder nicht. Es könnte ein Saiyajin sein oder nicht. Wenn diese Stasis die Aura eines Wesens vermindert oder unterdrückt, könnte auch noch was ganz anderes da drin sein. Nur weil es eine saiyajinische Konstruktion ist, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass da auch ein Saiyajin drin ist.«, argumentierte Bulma.

»Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Dieses Modell wurde nicht mehr verwendet, als Freezer mit seinen Mutanten auftauchte. Es ist da also entweder niemand drin, oder ein Saiyajin.«, sagte Vegeta in etwas versöhnlicherem Ton.

»Dennoch finde ich, das es ein zu erwägender Risikofaktor ist. Man muss immer auf Überraschungen gefasst sein. Wir hatten in letzter Zeit genug Ärger mit Aliens, oder etwa nicht? Es muss auch gar nicht ein lebendiges Wesen sein, sondern könnte was-weiss-ich alles sein!«, sagte Bulma stur.

»Es gibt nichts, mit dem ich nicht fertig würde, Frau!«, knurrte Vegeta.

»Und wir sind ja auch noch da, Bulma«, sagte Gohan schnell, als er sah, mit welchen Blicken Bulma Vegeta wieder bedachte. »Erzählen wir erst einmal den Anderen von der ganzen Sache. Dann werden wir ja weiter sehen.«

»Na schön.«, seufzte Bulma. »Aber warum habe ich so ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache?« O Gott, dachte sie. Warum hast Du Männern bloss ein Ego gegeben?****

Vierter Teil

»Ist das Euer Ernst?«, fragte Kurilin ungläubig, nachdem er und die anderen Mitglieder der Crew eingeweiht worden waren.

»Die Frage, die sich nun stellt, ist, ob wir das Risiko eingehen wollen, und diese Überlebenseinheit öffnen?«, sagte Bulma und stellte gleich klar: »Ich persönlich bin dagegen.«

»Ich will wissen, was da drin ist!», rief Goten. »Ich habe es gefunden, also gehört es mir und ich darf darüber bestimmen! Nicht wahr, Okaa-san?«

»Ich will es auch wissen!«, schloss sich Trunks seinem Freund an.

»Trunks, sei still! Du verstehst nicht, worum es hier geht!«, wies Bulma ihren Sohn zurecht.

»Weisst Du, Goten-chan.«, sagte Chi-Chi vorsichtig. »Es könnte sehr gefährlich sein, was da drin ist. Wir müssen gut darüber nachdenken, verstehst Du?«

»Aber wenn Otou-san da ist, kann doch nichts geschehen! Nicht wahr, Otou-san?«

»Nun ja...«, meinte Goku etwas verlegen. »Ich kann das nicht allein entscheiden.«

»Ich kann verstehen, warum Du dagegen bist, Bulma. Aber hast Du auch in Erwägung gezogen, dass der Passagier - was es auch immer für ein Wesen sein mag - glücklich wäre, wieder wach zu werden und weiter leben zu dürfen?«, sagte Piccolo bedächtig. »Aber auch ich bin der Meinung, dass wir damit fertig würden, sollte es sich als Gefahr für die Erde herausstellen.«

»Denkt doch auch mal an die normalen Menschen, Ihr Egoisten! Euch Kämpfern ist es wohl zu langweilig, wenn Frieden herrscht, wie? Immer wollt Ihr euch prügeln! Sucht Euch endlich einen Job, wenn es Euch langweilig ist!«, schrie Bulma und starrte Goku mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. »Du! Sag' Ihnen, dass wir dieses Ding erst öffnen werden - wenn überhaupt - wenn ich es erlaube, verstanden? Verstanden!«

Goku wich erstaunt zurück. Warum war Bulma nur so aufgebracht? Sonst war sie gar nicht so, dachte er und sah zu Chi-Chi rüber. Chi-Chi war über diesen Wutausbruch ebenso überrascht wie alle anderen.

»Bulma, warum bist Du so aufgebracht?«, fragte er und sah sie ernst an.

Bulma blickte ihn wütend an, aber sie schien sich wieder zu beruhigen und nach einer langen Pause sagte sie:

»Du bist kein Mensch, und dazu noch ein Mann. Das wirst Du nicht verstehen, Goku.« sie seufzte und meinte schliesslich resigniert, «Macht, was Ihr nicht lassen könnt.«

Bulma wandte sich von ihren Freunden ab und verliess Kame-Haus. Den fragenden Blick, den Vegeta ihr nachschickte, bemerkte sie nicht.

Diese Dummköpfe! Sie denken an nicht anderes als an ihr Vergnügen, dachte Bulma wütend. Und was anderes könnte einem Saiyajin mehr Vergnügen bereiten als der Kampf? Verdammt noch mal! Und wir gewöhnlichen Menschen müssen unter diesem Grössenwahn leiden! Sie stieg in ihren Hovercraft und flog zurück zur Capsule Corporation.

»Was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Gohan, als das Schweigen andauerte und erdrückend wurde.

»Wir sehen nach, was drin ist!«, rief Trunks.

»Au ja!«, jubelte Goten. »Macht es auf! Macht es auf!«

Goku blickte zu Vegeta. »Was meinst Du?«

»Egal was es ist, wir werden fertig damit.«

»Der Meinung bin ich auch.«, sagte Piccolo. »Bringen wir es hinter uns.«

»Na schön, gehen wir in das Labor. Wollen wir es dort öffnen?«, fragte Gohan.

»Nein. Wir holen es hierher.«, meinte Piccolo.

»Warum ausgerechnet hierher?«, fragte Kurilin und blickte zu seiner Familie und zum Herrn der Schildkröten. »Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Ihr das Ding woanders öffnet. Nicht das ich Angst hätte oder so, aber ich habe eine Familie und der Herr der Schildkröten ist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste --«

»Schon gut, mein Freund. Wir gehen woanders hin.«, sagte Goku lächelnd. »Du kommst doch mit uns?«

»Na klar! Los, gehen wir!«


End file.
